taboofandomcom-20200222-history
Zilpha Geary
|Image=Web_cast_oonachaplin_taboo.jpg |Birth= |Death= |Occupation= |Friends= |Enemies= |Interests= |Education= |Family= Horace Delaney (father) James Delaney (stepbrother) Thorne Geary (former husband) |First appearance=Shovels and Keys |Last appearance= |Portrayer=Oona Chaplin }} is a main character in the FX original drama Taboo, portrayed by Oona Chaplin. Background (née Delaney) is Horace Delaney's child by his second marriage and James Delaney's younger half-sister. Married to Thorne Geary. A devout Christian. BBC One -Taboo Cast and Characters Appearance and Personality is a young woman with olive skin, long black hair often tied back in a bun, and delightful brown eyes. Zilpha is wearing fine clothes, emphasizing her beauty and social status. Her seemingly fragile appearance hides demons of her own, prancing behind the apparent look of devoted wife. History took part in the funeral cortege of her father riding a horse, proceeding slowly behind the carriage with the casket. In church, she was deeply affected by the presence of her brother, long believed dead. However, when the two siblings tried to interact, her husband stepped to every possibility of dialogue. Thorne was an obstacle even when Zilpha tried to write a letter to her brother, forcing her to send a letter in secret. The couple had several unpleasant conversations about the inheritance and the way to get rid of James, and Zilpha was quite amused by the empty threats of her husband. Zilpha received a blank letter from her brother, accompanied by a rough diamond that she immediately put away safely in a locked jewelry. During the reading of the testament of the late Horace Delaney, it came to light the absence of Zilpha from her father's will who, instead, left everything to James. This caused resentment in her husband, but Zilpha managed to convince him to leave the office without tantrums. Later that night, Zilpha was approached by James during an orchestra concert and the two had a brief however unpleasant conversation about their feelings not entirely repressed or forgotten. Vaguely seduced by the passionate letters from James, Zilpha struggled to hold back her heart beating in her chest, repressing her feelings toward her stepbrother reminding James - and herself - to be a happily married woman now, moreover, with a fervent Christian. However, Zilpha agreed to secretly meet James in a church, where the two shared a seeming farewell kiss. Once home, during dinner, Zilpha was scolded by her husband in front of the servants about her monthly period, evidence of yet absent pregnancy hoped by Thorne Geary. Choking back tears of humiliation, Zilpha was shocked by the allegations of her husband about her perverse desires. Zilpha received the nocturnal visit to her brother in a dream, during which the two had sexual intercourse consumed somewhere between dream and reality, between desire and nightmare. Zilpha even began to murmur words in Twi language, woke with a start when she recited a Christian prayer to ward off the evil visions. Frightened and wrapped in blankets, she was raped by her drunken husband just returned home after a hangover. Invited to the soirée of the Countess Musgrove, Zilpha had occasion to have a word with James at first, and then with Lorna Bow. When the party began to degenerate into an orgy and then in a fight between James and Thorne Geary, Zilpha looked shocked her husband challenging her brother in a duel. Anxious about the outcome of the duel, Zilpha embraced her husband when he returned home, but the two soon began to argue because Thorne doubted the love of his wife, and her desire to see him dead. Overnight, Zilpha murmured the name of James during sleep, unfortunately, in the presence of her husband. He then dragged her out of bed to beat her violently to the face. Frightened and in pain from the beatings, Zilpha was further humiliated by her husband, who had hired a priest to exorcise her. Unable to free herself from the grip of her husband, Zilpha was forced to undergo an exorcism. Tied to the ground in a circle of candles, Zilpha had to submit to the ritual of exorcism, including the priest who touched her breasts while intoning verses of psalms in Latin. Once the ritual ended, Zilpha returned to the bedroom pulling a long sewing needle from the dresser drawer, looking with disdain her husband asleep on the bed. When Lorna Bow showed up at Geary house looking for information on James, Zilpha supported her husband against the alleged step-mother, with her face swollen from beatings and weak voice. After driving out the woman, Zilpha sought refreshment in a hot bath, but was disturbed by her husband with whom she conversed coldly. During the night, the woman took enough courage to kill her husband through a long needle inserted through the chest cavity. Thrilled by the gesture, she reached Delaney Mansion during a storm, embracing her brother, finally free from her abusing husband. Preparing for the funeral, Zilpha pinned her hat with the same pin with which she had killed her husband. After the funeral ceremony, Zilpha made love to James and was almost suffocated during intercourse, since the man was prey to strange disturbing visions. Memorable Quotes :"Whatever happens with this business of inheritance, and no matter if it results in dispute, I hope I can trust you to keep the secrets of the past buried. Buried in a deeper grave." :― Zilpha in a letter addressed to James ---- :Thorne Geary: We will haunt this nigger to justice! :Zilpha Geary: He's already haunted. Come. :― after discovering the last will and testament. ---- :"This is very simple, James. Take away a little ancient history. You live in the East, I live in the West, there are no practical difficulties." :― Zilpha to James ---- Images Appearances Notes * Her full name is Zilpha Annabelle Geary, née Delaney. * In the fifth episode, the exorcist said that Zilpha was possessed by a "Barbason". The name of a demon or fiend mentioned by Shakespeare alongside Lucifer and Amaimon in "The Merry Wives of Windsor." References Category:Female Character